


Conjugal

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an AU request. Doesn’t really matter who. One person is in prison and they’re expecting their significant other for a conjugal visit. It’s really heated and passionate because it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other and towards the end it gets fluffy because they know it’ll be a while until they can do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Smut, dirty talk, cursing, human!Gabriel

Fic:

Waiting in a line to enter a jail always made you nervous even though you did this every week. Ever since your husband had been put in jail, you made sure to visit him as often as you could.

Gabriel had a knack for messing with people; especially people who thought they were above everyone else because they had money or a high position job. The last person Gabe had tried to mess with was extremely well connected meaning that he was able to get Gabe an extended sentence. Gabe had been in jail for what seemed like forever, but today was that one day when you not only got to see your husband, but touch him, kiss him, and, well, other things. 

You walk through a metal detector and pick up your possessions on the other side. A rather large and intimidating guard directs you to a waiting room and you take a seat. You feel confined, like everyone is watching you and judging you for being in love with a criminal. Sure, Gabe did some bad things from time to time, but he was more of a trickster than a hardened criminal.

“Y/N?” you hear your name called from the reception desk.

“Yes,” you reply, standing quickly. A guard walks towards you and motions for you to follow. He leads you out to a pathway, fences containing inmates on either side. You can feel their eyes on you, but you shake the feeling and keep going. Finally, the guard leads you to a small cabin-like establishment. It’s still surrounded by a fence, but it feels a little less like a prison.

“You’ve got twenty-four hours,” the guard says as he ushers you into the house. He shuts the door behind you and you hear the click of the lock.

“Finally,” Gabriel says. He stands from the bed and walks towards you, pushing you up against the door. “I’ve been waiting for you for forever,” Gabe growls. His lips attach to your neck; he kisses, sucks, and bites your skin. 

“Careful Gabe,” you warn, “You know they don’t like it when you get rough.”

“Ah, but you do don’t you?” Gabe asks. You moan and let your head fall back against the door as Gabe bites down on your shoulder. Gabe runs his hands along your sides, trying to re-familiarize himself with your body.

You card you fingers through his hair before cupping his face between your hands. Pushing him away slightly, you catch a glimpse of his whiskey colored eyes before he crashes his lips against yours. His tongue thrusts into your mouth and his hands begin working on unbuttoning your shirt.

It had been so long since you’d been with Gabe like this. All you wanted to do was tear his clothes off and fuck him. Apparently, he felt the same. Gabe pushes your shirt from your shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. His hands run over your bare skin, raising goose bumps in their wake. You reach for the front of his jumper and pull the snaps open.

You drag your nails down his back as you draw him towards you, wanting to feel his body against yours. Gabe pushes the obnoxiously orange jumpsuit down around his ankles and kicks it to the side. He pushes his body against yours and you can feel how hard he is through his boxers.

“I need you,” Gabe groans against the skin of your neck. You moan in response. Truth be told, you needed him just as much as he needed you. Gabe pulls you away from the wall, quickly removing your bra before picking you up and carrying you to the bed. He drops you down, causing the bed’s springs to squeak.

Gabe reaches out and undoes the button and zipper of your pants. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls the material from your body, letting his fingers graze your skin as he does. Gabe pulls off your shoes and socks before tossing your pants to the side. He kisses his way up one thigh and then the other. When he reaches your core, he hovers above you. His hot breath seeps into the material of your panties.

“Please Gabe, I need you,” you groan. Gabe smirks up at you before leaning down to kiss your clit through the material. You lift your hips from the bed, begging him for more. Gabe laughs before he takes the cloth between his hands and tears it from your body.

“Hey!” you exclaim.

“Sorry Sugar,” Gabe responds.

“No you’re not,” you mumble. Gabe smirks against your skin as he begins leaving kisses up your body. He sucks and nips at your skin here and there. When he reaches your breasts, he stops to suck your nipple between his teeth and tug on the hardened bud before doing the same to the other. “Gabe, please, I need you now,” you groan as you tug at his hair.

Finally, he reaches your lips. His lips move against yours and he takes your hands with his own. He moves your hands above your head and presses them back against the pillows. “How bad do you want me?” Gabe asks.

“You have no clue,” you answer.

“I beg to differ,” Gabe says before he moves his lips to your ear and begins to whisper, “Do you think of me when you touch yourself at night?”

“Yes Gabe, you and only you,” you moan. Gabe rewards you by rocking his hips down against you, his hard cock pressing against your clit, the material covering him creating extra friction.

“What do you imagine me doing to you?” Gabe asks.

“Touching me,” you moan, “Kissing me, fucking me.” You emphasize the last part by lifting your hips from the bed and pressing yourself against him. Gabe makes a hissing sound at the contact and you know he can’t wait any longer, he needed you now.

Gabe sits up, releasing your hands, and pushes his boxers down. You watch as his hard cock springs free, his tip glistening with precum. The sight of him like this was something you missed. You reach up and run your fingers down his chest and abdomen. Gabe leans to the side to grab one of the condoms provided by the prison; it was a good thing that the bowl was large and well stocked, you’d be needing them. He rolls the condom over his length before taking both of your wrists in one of his hands and holding them above your head.

You wiggle your hips, trying to entice him, and he takes the bait. Gabe descends over you, covering your body with his own. He reaches between your bodies and takes hold of his cock. With his knees, he presses your legs apart and settles between them before teasing you with his tip. He presses his cock against your clit and runs it through your folds.

“Please Gabe, I need you inside me,” you moan. Gabe groans at your words, but doesn’t stop teasing. He pushes into you slightly, just so that the head of his cock is inside you before he pulls back out and rubs circles around your clit. He does this over and over again until you’re a squirming, begging mess.

“Gabriel, just fuck me already,” you groan in frustration.

“If that’s what you want,” Gabe says. He slams into you, filling you with a single stroke. You cry out in pleasure at the familiar feeling of him stretching your walls. Gabe begins thrusting hard and fast, so fast that you can barely raise your hips quickly enough to keep up with his pace. “Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Gabe grunts between thrusts, “So wet and tight.”

“Gabriel,” you moan. You try to free your wrists, wanting to touch him, but his grip is too tight.

“You like this don’t you?” Gabe asks as he fucks you into the mattress, “You like having my cock in your tight little pussy?”

“Fuck, Gabriel, yes,” you moan in response. Gabe wraps his arm around your waist and holds you off the bed. The new angle causes him to hit your g-spot with every single thrust. You moan and writhe beneath him.

“You feel so fucking good,” Gabe growls. Your walls tighten around him and the knot in your stomach pulls to the breaking point.

“Gabriel,” you moan. His thrusts become more and more erratic. Finally, he releases your wrists to take hold of your hips. Your hands instantly fly to his shoulders in an attempt to hold onto something solid as Gabe fucks you senseless. You moan his name over and over as he continues thrusting into you, Gabe grunting and groaning with every stroke. The knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clench down around his cock. You cry out his name as your back arches off the bed and your toes curl. Gabe groans loudly as he cums soon after, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom.

Gabe pulls himself from you slowly and rolls to your side, letting you fall limply to the bed. He rids himself of the condom before turning towards you. His fingers trace patterns from your abdomen to your chest, up your neck and to your cheek.

“I’ve missed you,” Gabe says as he turns your face towards him.

“I’ve missed you too,” you respond with a sad smile. Gabe wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him before pressing his lips to yours. “I love you Gabe,” you mumble against his lips.

“I love you too Y/N,” Gabe responds. He holds you tightly as if he never wants to let you go. “Thank you for not leaving me,” Gabe says, “I know a lot of people wouldn’t put up with me, not like you do.”

“Gabe, you’re my husband,” you say, reaching up to caress his cheek, “There’s nobody I’d rather be with, even if you are a criminal.”

Gabe smiles a crooked smile, “I’ve got one year left and then we can be together every night. Plus there may be more visits like this in the future.”

“If you can behave yourself,” you add skeptically.

“Come on Y/N, this is me we’re talking about, when have I ever misbehaved?” Gabe asks as innocently as possible.

“Oh, I can think of a time or two,” you say with a laugh. You knew the next time you got to be with Gabe like this could be half a year away, but you didn’t want to think about that now. “So, we’ve got the rest of the day together, what else do you want to do?” you ask, trying to change the subject.

“You,” Gabe says blatantly. You roll your eyes and laugh anyway.

“I think I need a shower,” you say as you wiggle out of Gabe’s grasp and slip out of bed, “Coming?”

“Absolutely Sugar,” Gabe says with a smirk as he hops out of bed and follows after you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you make a part 2 to Conjugal? Gabriel gets released early and surprises the reader at home. They make love and the reader gets pregnant? I love your page! You’re my favorite writer. AND So I’m reading through all of your stuff because it helps me relax and I was wondering if you could do a sequel to Conjugal. You DO NOT have to do this, I’d settle with you just telling me he gets out of jail and stuff or like if they had a kid while he was in prison. That would be cool…but I just wanted you to know I love your writing!

Warnings: Human!Gabe, smut, language, morning sickness

Fic:

A knock on your door draws your attention away from the television. You sigh, placing your snack on the table before heading to your front door. Peaking out the window, panic shoots through you. “Gabriel,” you whisper harshly as you open the door, “What the Hell are you doing here?”

“Hey, Sugar!” Gabe laughs as you grab the front of his shirt and pull him inside, “Not the ‘welcome home’ I was expecting, but I’ll take it.”

“You had two months left,” you say angrily, “What were you thinking, breaking out of prison? You can’t do things like this.” You had to hide him before the cops found him here. Home was the first place they’d come looking for him.

“Woah, Baby,” Gabe says, dropping his bag to the floor and placing his hands on your shoulders, “I didn’t break out of prison.”

“You didn’t?” you ask him, beginning to calm.

“No,” he laughs, “But I am on parole. I got out early ‘cause I behaved myself. Told you I could do it.”

“You got parole,” you repeat in disbelief.

“Yep,” he answers happily, “And as long as I don’t get into any more trouble or piss off my parole officer in the next two months, I’m free!”

“You said nothing about this last time I saw you,” you point out.

“I know,” he says, running his hands down your arms, “And I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to get your hopes up for nothing.”

“Gabe, why didn’t you call me when you got out?” you ask him, letting your fingers play with the zipper of his jacket, “I could’ve picked you up or thrown a party or something.”

“I got this idea in my head,” he admits, “I thought I’d come home and surprise you and you’d be so excited to see me that you’d jump into my arms and I’d carry you to the bedroom and make love to you all night long.”

“Yeah?” you ask him, “Sorry it didn’t go that way, but you can go out and try it again if you want. Now that I know you’re not doing something stupid, my reaction to you coming home might be a little different.”

“Naw, I’m over it,” Gabe shrugs it off, “I’m just glad to be home.”

“I’m glad you’re home too,” you tell him, leaning in to capture his lips in a quick kiss, “But can we still do the ‘carrying me to the bedroom and making love to me all night long’ part?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Gabe tells you, sweeping you off your feet and carrying you off to the bedroom. “Having a party, Sugar?” Gabe asks as he passes through the living room and notices all of the food you had laid out on the coffee table.

“No,” you answer, “I’ve just been getting these weird cravings lately. Are you hungry? You can have any of the junk I’ve got out, or I could make you something.”

“I’m fine,” Gabe answers, “But thanks. I’ve got a craving for something else.” He smiles wickedly.

“Stop it!” you laugh as he places kisses all across your face. With him holding you, you have no way to escape and you’re afraid that squirming too much will make him drop you. You laugh as Gabe places you down on the bed and settles himself above you. He rests one forearm beside your head and slides his other hand up beneath your shirt.

“It’s been so long since I got to touch you like this,” Gabe says, kissing your neck, “Two months and three days.”

“Been counting have you?” you tease.

“Had to,” Gabe answers, “After I found out I could get extra conjugal visits for good behavior, I wanted to make sure I wasn’t getting cheated out of any of them. Our next visit would’ve been next week if I hadn’t gotten out early.”

“Well I’d much rather have you here than there,” you tell him, running your hands through his soft hair, “And I’m glad I don’t have to see you in that awful orange jumpsuit.”

“I hate to tell you, but I brought it home with me,” Gabe teases,

“No you didn’t!” you laugh.

“Just check my bag,” Gabe tells you, mumbling between the kisses he places to your neck, “You’ll also find the handcuffs I snagged from one of the guards.”

“You’re not only a thief, but a liar too,” you giggle, “But the handcuffs aren’t a bad idea. Maybe I’ll buy some so I can lock up my little criminal.”

“I love your brain, Sugar,” Gabe tells you, “All sorts of dirty thoughts floating around in there.” Gabe sucks your skin between his teeth, sure to leave a mark.

“Guess what?” you ask tilting your head to the side to give him better access to your neck. Gabe hums as he sucks another mark onto your skin. “No guards outside the door to tell you how rough you can be,” you tell him, “There’s no one to stop us from fucking each other senseless.” You groan, squirming as Gabe sinks his teeth into your skin.

“No cameras recording us either,” Gabe adds.

“Cameras?” you ask him, pushing him away.

“I’m sure they had cameras hidden in that room somewhere,” Gabe shrugs, “And one day I’m gonna hack into the prison’s servers, find those tapes and sell ‘em. We’re gonna be rich from all that port star money we’ll have rolling in!”

“You’re evil!” you laugh.

“I know I’m a criminal, but that’s just downright hurtful,” Gabe pouts.

“Awe, Baby,” you sooth him mockingly, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Let me make it up to you.” Pressing a hand to Gabe’s chest, you encourage him to sit up on his knees. Once you get him where you want him, you push his jacket from his shoulders and begin unbuttoning his wine colored shirt.

You kiss his lips as you open his shirt button by button. His hands reach for you, tugging at the shirt you’d borrowed from his wardrobe. You’d worn his shirts the whole time he was gone because they reminded you of him. It was just a bonus that he loved seeing you in his clothing. He loved seeing you out of them even more.

“Been spending a lot of time in the prison yard?” you ask him as you run your hands down his abdomen. You move your hands up his body and run them along his shoulders, pushing his shirt from his body and feeling the hard muscles beneath his skin.

“Had to do something,” Gabe shrugs, “I figured I should get buff in case I had to fight that Winchester guy down the street in order to win you back.”

“Sam or Dean?” you ask him.

“Why? Does it matter?” he asks in return.

“Well, I’m just wondering which Winchester you imagined I was sleeping with while you were away,” you tease him.

“Ah,” Gabe muses, “It was always easier to see you with Sam, but I would prefer you with Dean because he’s a little smaller and I think it would be easier for me to fight him than Sam.”

“I hate to tell you, but I think either of them could take you,” you tell him, brushing his hair back and kissing his cheek in apology, “But luckily we don’t have to find out because I’m all yours.”

“You’re probably right,” Gabe grumbles, “I’ve always been better at sneaking around than at fighting.” With that, Gabe scoops you up and lies you down against the bed again. His hands pull at your clothing, popping the buttons open one by one and not caring when they break off.

You card your fingers through his hair and down his back as he kisses down your neck and across your collarbone. A hum escapes your lips as his teeth nip at your skin, leaving marks across your body. “Gabriel,” you hum, arching your back as he cups your breast in his hand and squeezes. Your nipple pebbles beneath the material of your bra and Gabe leans in to kiss the hardened bud. Pleasure pools in your core and you can’t stop yourself from rubbing your thighs together in search of friction. “Gabe, enough with the teasing, please,” you beg, “I need you.”

“No point in rushing things,” Gabe replies, “It’s not like we’re on a twenty four hour time limit anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to torture me,” you protest.

“I didn’t know my presence was torture,” Gabe pouts.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” you sigh, rolling your eyes.

“No, I know exactly what you meant,” Gabe says, grinning before he moves up above you again. He sits up between your legs and reaches beneath your back. You arch your back in response, allowing him to unhook your bra. After wiggling out of the rest of your clothes, you lie back against the bed, trying to make yourself look as enticing as possible.

Gabe wets his lips, looking down at you with lust filled eyes. You move your foot to his chest, sliding your toes teasingly down his body. “Fuck,” he gasps as you press your toes against the bulge in his pants, giving him just a hint of friction.

You watch as he quickly opens the front of his jeans and pushes then down, ridding himself of the offending material. His hard cock springs free and you worry your bottom lip between your teeth, the anticipation of having him inside you making your core ache. Gabe takes his time, wrapping his hand around his cock as his eyes rake over you. “Gabe, for the love of God, please, fuck me,” you complain.

“I love the way you beg for me,” Gabe says with a grin. He rests one hand beside your head, hovering above you as he teases you with the tip of his cock. You groan as he presses his leaking tip to your clit, his skin sliding against yours and sending pleasure through your body. Reaching up, you weave your hands into his hair and coax his lips to yours.

“Please,” you mumble against his lips, lifting your hips to egg him on. Gabe hums before lining himself up with your entrance. He pushes just his tip inside you before reaching for the back of your knee and drawing your leg up around his waist.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Gabe says as he rolls his hips, pushing into you inch by inch. You moan his name as he fills you, your walls stretching to accommodate his size. “That’s it,” he praises as he bottoms out inside you, “Tell me you’ve missed me.” You fist your hand in his hair and dig your nails into his shoulder.

“You have no clue how much I’ve missed you,” you hum in response, “Best part of you being out of prison is that I can have you whenever I want.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You giggle in response, but your laughter turns to a loud moan as he pulls back and thrusts into you roughly. He sets a demanding pace, each thrust pushing you back against the mattress.

Gabriel groans your name as he fills you again and again, his teeth marking your skin. You drag your nails down his back, hard enough leave marks on him as well. It had been so long since you’d gotten to be with him like this and you loved every second of it. You cling to him as he loses himself to you, both of you enjoying the chance to be together in your own bed again.

Your back arches as Gabe’s pace becomes more and more demanding, his cock twitching inside you as it drags along your g-spot. Each thrust brings you closer and closer to the edge and you’re fighting to hold on. His fingertips dig into your skin as his pace becomes erratic, setting your every nerve on fire. “Gabriel,” you moan, your toes curling against the sheets.

At the sound of his name falling from your lips, his hips buck forward, driving him deep inside you and sending you spiraling over the edge. You cry out his name as you orgasm washes over you, pleasure coursing through your veins. Your walls squeeze his throbbing cock as he chases his high.

“Y/N,” Gabe grunts. You can feel him nearing his end. Tugging his hair, you guide his lips to yours and kiss him deeply as he nears his climax. His tongue slides against yours as you fight for control of the kiss, but eventually you give in and let him have what he wants.

Gabe groans against your lips as he finishes inside you, spilling himself with each pulse of his cock. His muscles tense and relax as each wave of pleasure crashes into him. Gabe breaks the kiss as he begins to recover, his forehead resting against yours. You’d be content to stay like this forever if it weren’t for the feeling in your stomach.

“Gabe, I need you to move,” you tell him as you push him off of you.

“Y/N?” Gabe questions, “What’s wrong, Sugar?” You shake your head not wanting to answer as you race to the bathroom. Gabe chases after you, watching you with worry as you kneel down in front of the toilet and hold your hair back.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” you manage to say before the sickness hits you. Gabe rushes to your side, holding your hair back as you throw up. His free hand slides up and down your back, trying to comfort you as best as he can.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeats again and again. When the sickness has passed, Gabe helps you get cleaned up before guiding you back to bed. “I’m sorry my being here makes you physically ill,” Gabe says, taking the blame for your sudden illness, “I guess I really am evil.” You can tell he was trying to make you laugh, but it doesn’t work; you had other things on your mind. He lies on the bed beside you and wraps you up in his arms as you snuggle up against him.

“Gabe?” you begin as you think things over, “When did you say our last conjugal was?”

“Two months and three days,” he answers as he runs his hand through your hair, “You don’t think …”

“Well, I hadn’t really thought about it before, but my period is late, which happens now and again -” you begin, “- but with the weird cravings, and now this … Gabe, I think – I think I’m pregnant.”


End file.
